Persephone
Persephone is an NPC that runs the Notice Board, a special shop that gives out marks to Shinigami, Arrancar, and Fullbringers. Appearance Persephone is, in a way, a fashionista extremas, wearing strange, attention grabbing outfits. She's of average height with slate gray eyes and a fair, pale skin tone. Her hair is bright red and reaches near her elbows however it is often covered with a hood that extends down her torso and to her waist, normally a deep red in color. Underneath that hood lies an expressive, soft face that fools others in different ways. Around her neck lies and intricate choker with pearls and fangs inlaid into silver with a bright blue jewel laying within the center. Just below her necklace, her chest is a bit exposed with a gray bikini-like top with a string of pearls in between her breasts. On her left arm, she wears black fabric with feathers on the shoulder that extends down to her wrist where a gold bracelet has made it's home. Further down are her long fingered hands with talon-like nails that she can normally be seen tapping on the worn wood of her tables. On her right hand, she has a black glove with a piece of mail along with a similarly colored cloth wrapped around her bicep. Around her hips, Persephone wears a long black skirt with pieces of leather sewn into the fabric, giving it a rough, primal look. Underneath the skirt if a pair of black leggings and fur-lined cloth boots that are a deep red color just like the hooded shirt. Persephone's Hut Persephone's main home is in Karakura Town. It appears as a small shop with various religious motifs inside, looking very much like a wiccan shop at first glance. Persephone can normally be found with a book in her hands, which is where she gets her mysterious knowledge of the marks. No one has ever looked inside of the book but it's speculated that she's using it's pages to look through the three realms. Next to her front door, there's a small dial at the upper corner and where the door leads to when opened depends on what color the dial is turned to. This allows Persephone's visitors to come to her regardless of their rank and race. Hunts Hunts are a series of side-plots in which the roleplayer hunts down particularly strong monsters or hollows, usually causing trouble to the general public of Soul Society or a single person. The monsters being hunted are referred to as 'marks' and, in some instances, 'elite marks'. Procedure The procedure is quite simple. Once the roleplayer obtains information on the mark through a bill, or an elite mark from Persephone directly, the roleplayer must then speak to Persephone to officially accept the Hunt. If the roleplayer does not do so but defeats the Mark before officially accepting the hunt, the roleplayer forfeits the reward automatically. After having spoken with Persephone and choosing to accept the Hunt via roleplay, the roleplayer must locate the Mark via the hints and directions given to them from Persephone and defeat it via roleplay. There are some hunts that will require the roleplayer to complete additional tasks, such as giving acquired items to specific recipients or solving a riddle or puzzle. Upon completing the hunt, the roleplayer must report back to Persephone in order to receive their reward. Every hunt has a specific reward, though it will not be revealed to the roleplayer until the hunt is completed. Marks Information on regular Marks can be found on the notice board. Each board has the same bills, so the roleplayer can see if any new bills has been posted from any board in the three realms. Marks can be difficult to deal with and their difficulty increases exponentially at each new rank. The ranks are going to go according to the stat ranks that already exist in the roleplay. Some marks will be solo-able and some may need a group, but no more than three people per group. Each mark may be done my different roleplayers at the same time, so everyone will get a chance at having a go at the marks. Marks usually excel in perhaps one attribute, e.g. defense, and usually have only one, rarely two, special skills, which can be somewhat devastating if simply ignored. Elite Marks As the name suggests, Elite Marks are more dangerous than regular marks. The bills for Elite Marks can be obtained only by speaking with Persephone and by being 70 and above in stat ranking. In a sense, Persephone will function as the notice board, bill, and, at times, the petitioner. Elite Marks usually have several high attributes and special skills, making them extremely dangerous, which is why they will be reserved for the higher ranking roleplayers. Category:NPC